Desvaneciendo la distancia
by Suki90
Summary: — Lo siento hermano, pero no permitiré que nos vuelvas a alejar. Quiero que esa distancia… desaparezca por completo.


**Disclaimer:** Pandora Hearts y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todos los derechos le pertenecen a su respectiva creadora **Jun Mochizuki** y **SQUARE ENIX**. Éste one-shot ha sido escrito sin fines lucrativos, sólo tomo prestados los personajes con el único fin de mi propio entretenimiento y el de los lectores.

**Aclaraciones rápidas: **

— Están hablando

— _Están pensando_

—está o estaba ocurriendo algo al hablar.

* * *

**Desvaneciendo la distancia**

Después de haber sido forzado a salir en una ridícula foto y de haber convivido un poco más con el insistente heredero de la casa anfitriona, el joven heredero de los Nightray se propuso a salir finalmente junto con su sirviente de la mansión de los que por muchos años habían juzgado sin conocer, los Vessalius.

El quinceañero se quedó observando la mansión por unos instantes; era increíble que de tan sólo haber ido a averiguar qué había sucedido en la junta de las cuatro casas, a la cual el heredero de los Vessalius había sido llamado, ahora había hecho las paces con un miembro de la misma, por no decir que ahora eran "amigos".

— Amigos, ¿eh…? —susurró el de mirada azul cielo aún viendo la mansión de los Vessalius.

— Elliot, ya tenemos que marcharnos —le dijo el joven de lentes que ya se encontraba con la puerta del carruaje abierta.

El joven heredero volteó a verlo y asintió. Comenzó a dirigirse hacia el carruaje que lo llevaría hacia su hogar cuando escuchó una voz muy familiar.

— ¡Elliot! ¡Leo! –se oyó desde lejos. El Nightray detuvo su andar y volteó nuevamente, pudiendo así ver a la dueña de tan dulce voz.

— Ada Vessalius —comenzó el joven—, ¿qué es lo que necesitas? –preguntó secamente mientras observaba cómo es que la rubia lo alcanzó rápidamente.

— Di-Disculpa por detenerte cuando ya… —tomó un poco de aire e intentó tranquilizar su respiración—, cuando ya estabas a punto de irte —terminó con una sonrisa. El Nightray rápidamente sintió cómo sus mejillas comenzaban a calentarse. La sonrisa de la segunda heredera de los Vessalius siempre lo ponía de esa manera.

— _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre me hace sentir de ésta manera con tan sólo dedicarme una sonrisa? ¿Por qué mi corazón no deja de latir así de fuerte? —_se preguntó internamente mientras la miraba— _Debo admitir que es una bella mu-… ¡Pero qué estoy pensando! ¡Elliot Nightray, no pienses cosas que jamás han tenido sentido para ti!_ —se regañó a sí mismo.

Desvió su mirada un poco de la de ella, tosió un poco en su puño y trató de recuperar la compostura. Habiéndolo logrado regresó la mirada a la joven de ojos esmeralda

— ¿Qué es lo que necesitas, Ada Vessalius?

— S-Sólo vine a preguntarles por qué se están retirando tan temprano —explicó rápidamente por miedo a que el joven de mirada azul cielo se molestase y comenzara a gritarle—. Pensé que se quedarían un poco más acompañándonos.

Ante esa explicación, Elliot dejó salir un leve suspiro y respondió.

— No nos es posible quedarnos más tiempo en ésta… celebración que organizó tu tío —le dijo seriamente.

— ¿Pero por qué? —preguntó realmente triste— ¿No se sienten cómodos en la mansión? ¿Tuvieron algún inconveniente con mi hermano?

— No es eso señorita Ada —dijo el joven de negros cabellos—; es sólo que salimos sin permiso de la mansión Nightray —explicó sin mucho rodeo—. Todo fue porque Eliot quería saber sobre esa junta a la que su hermano fue invitado a entrar. Ya sabe cómo es de imprudente mi Joven Amo —dijo de forma seria pero a la vez burlona.

— ¡Qué quisiste decir con eso Leo! —preguntó mientras volteaba a ver a su mejor amigo, el cual iba bajando del carruaje.

— Sólo la verdad, mi estimado Amo —contestó ya estando a su lado.

El joven heredero estaba que quería darle un buen golpe a su sirviente, pero le era imposible, Leo era su mejor amigo y no tenía planeado alzarle la mano. Lo único que no le agradaba es que lo avergonzara frente a la gente, y mucho menos frente a alguien de la familia de ojos esmeralda. En el intento de recuperar su seriedad escuchó una pequeña risilla tras de él.

—_Demonios_ —expresó mentalmente al momento en que un rojo carmesí apareció en su rostro— ¿Ves lo que provocas, Leo? —le preguntó de forma susurrante, más lo único que vió fue que su sirviente alzaba los hombros y evadía su mirada.

— Yo sólo digo la verdad, recuerda que no siempre estaré de acuerdo con lo que digas o hagas Elliot —le respondió dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar hacia la mansión.

— ¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó a su sirviente.

— Iré a ver si encuentro un buen libro que leer en la biblioteca, claro, si me lo permiten —respondió el de anteojos volteando su mirada hacia la joven de rubia cabellera.

Esta lo miró y después le dedicó una sonrisa.

— Por supuesto, puedes ir a leer cuanto libro quieras —le dijo la Vessalius.

— Pero no entiendo por qué te vas ahora —reclamó Elliot.

— Jamás entenderías; además —dijo mientras siguió caminando—, es obvio que aún no te quieres a ir —y dicho eso, desapareció. Esa actitud de su subordinado lo sacaba de quicio muchas veces. Lentamente volvió a estar de frente a la fémina que había comenzado a reír levemente.

— ¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia, Ada Vessalius?

— Nada en especial —respondió intentando dejar de reírse—. Es sólo que me es tan graciosa la forma en que se llevan ustedes dos —dijo ya más calmada.

— ¿Cómo dices? –preguntó el joven de cabellos color crema.

— Sí, es que si uno los hubiese visto así por primera vez… hubiera pensado que no se soportan el uno al otro —comenzó Ada—. Siempre eres muy seco y frio con Leo, más igual lo es él contigo.

— El que seamos así el uno con el otro no significa que no haya aprecio entre nosotros —le explicó con los ojos cerrados.

—Lo sé —comenzó—. Sé que Elliot es una buena persona, aunque siempre tenga una mirada de pocos amigos y malhumorado —esto último hizo sonrojar más al joven heredero.

— _¿Malhumorado? Eso es lo que siempre me dice Leo, pero… ¿por qué tenía que decírmelo ella?_

Maldición, estaba pasando momentos sumamente vergonzosos, y lo peor… frente a la chica con la que siempre se había portado de la peor manera. No quería que viera su lado débil… por alguna extraña razón no deseaba que ella lo viera de esa forma. Era extraño.

Mientras Elliot se sumía en sus pensamientos cada vez más, dentro de la mansión se podían observar unas siluetas moverse con lentitud. Una se podía ver tenía los brazos detrás de su cabeza, la otra caminaba normalmente.

— ¿Dónde se habrá metido? —preguntó la primer silueta.

— ¿A quién estás buscando con tanta insistencia Oz? —inició otra pregunta la joven de larga escarlata cabellera.

— A mi hermana —le contesto el joven de mirada esmeralda—. Desapareció de un momento a otro de la fiesta y eso me tiene un poco preocupado —respondió—. Sé que suena raro pero prefiero estar al tanto de qué hace y con quién, a que nos tomen desprevenidos los enemigos.

— Mm… —fue lo único que dijo la de mirada violeta.

Alice no estaba muy contenta por estar buscando a la hermana de Oz, aún… sentía un poco de celos por su culpa, esos que surgían cada vez que la miraba cerca de su sirviente. Entendía que fueran hermanos y la cercanía entre ellos fuera obvia, pero aún así no le agradaba.

— ¿Y en qué momento te diste cuenta? —preguntó aburrida.

—Después de tomarnos la foto grupal —dijo abriendo una de las miles de puertas que seguramente había en la mansión.

— ¿Y por qué no le pediste al cabeza de algas que te acompañara, en vez de interrumpirme a mí? –preguntó nuevamente, haciendo que el joven se detuviera y volteara a verla. Después de unos instantes le sonrió. Alice no entendió la reacción de su sirviente— ¿Qué me ves? ¿Por qué sonríes? —Oz siguió sin responderle, lo cual empezó a irritarla un poco— ¡Oz!

El heredero mayor comenzó a reír levemente al ver la actitud de la chica que lo acompañaba. Aún sin responderle, comenzó a caminar para seguir con la búsqueda de su hermana. Al ir avanzando, lo único que Oz escuchaba eran los reclamos de Alice; le causaba gracia oírla quejarse.

Llegó al pasillo más largo de toda la mansión, y el único lugar al que ese corredor llevaba era a la biblioteca. Ada era una chica que gustaba de la lectura, pero no era una razón muy fuerte como para que desapareciera de una fiesta.

— Oz, ¿te piensas dignar a contestarme? –le preguntó casi gritándole, pues además de que estaba enojada, ella se encontraba un poco más lejos de él.

Alice estaba que lo quería golpear, la actitud de su sirviente era irritante.

Oz, aún sonriendo, volteó a verla. Alice se sonrojó levemente, siempre le ocurría eso al ver esa amable sonrisa. El sonrojo incrementó más al darse cuenta de que se iba acercando cada vez más a ella.

— Te lo pedí a ti —comenzó a hablar—, porque me gusta estar contigo Alice —concluyó sonriente al momento en que la tomaba de la mano y comenzaba a jalarla para que caminara. Ella simplemente estaba sin habla. ¿Por qué su sirviente siempre tenía que decir algo que la dejase así?

Siguieron caminando por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de la biblioteca sin que Oz soltase la mano de Alice.

— Esperemos que Ada esté aquí —dijo Oz a punto de abrir la puerta.

— No creo que la encuentres ahí, Oz Vessalius.

— ¿Cómo? —Oz se giró rápidamente para ver quién había dicho eso. Sus ojos se abrieron completamente al ver a quién tenía a su lado— Leo… ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que ya te habías ido.

— Algo inesperado nos detuvo —dijo mientras giraba la perilla de la puerta—; o mejor dicho, alguien —la misteriosa sonrisa que Leo le mostró al joven Vessalius y a su cadena los dejó más confundidos—. Sigue buscándola Oz Vessalius, pero no aquí dentro —y dicho eso entró a la biblioteca.

— ¿Qué quiso decir? —preguntó inocentemente Alice— ¿Qué quiso decir con que no la busques aquí adentro?

— Quiere decir que Ada está afuera —le dijo al momento de verla—, pero… —regresa su mirada a la puerta de la biblioteca que ahora estaba cerrada— ¿Cómo es qué él sabe eso?

— ¿Importa? -dijo aburrida.-

—… —Oz no contestó la pregunta de su cadena, se quedó pensando un rato. Después regresó su mirada a su acompañante— No, no importa —comenzó—. Sigamos buscándola, Alice —y dicho eso la jaló nuevamente de su mano para seguir buscando a su hermana.

Oz y Alice continuaron buscando a la heredera menor. La chica pensaba que continuarían buscando dentro de la mansión, pero de lo que no se dio cuenta, debido a que no estaba prestando atención por el rose de su mano con la de él, es que Oz se estaba dirigiendo hacia el primer piso… parecía ser que su objetivo era el recibidor.

Mientras tanto, los jóvenes estudiantes de la Academia Latowidge continuaban la pequeña conversación que la joven Vessalius había iniciado.

— ¿Sabes? —comenzó a decir la joven— Estoy muy contenta… —le dijo sonriente.

— ¿Contenta? —le respondió Elliot mientras su bochorno se iba y volteaba a verla.

— Sí, mucho —le responde reforzando lo que decía.

— ¿Y por qué estas tan contenta? Si se puede saber… —preguntó el de mirada azul cielo.

Ada se quedó pensativa un momento, tenía que contestar correctamente lo que le habían preguntado, no decir… ninguna incoherencia que la hiciera quedar mal con el joven con quien compartía una pequeña platica. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto el hecho de quedar bien? No sentía nada por él, sólo le tenía un enorme aprecio… amistad cuando mucho, o… ¿quizá si?

Dejando eso de lado por un momento, se digno a responder, era una falta de respeto dejar esperando a una persona por una respuesta.

— Estoy muy contenta porque… —siguió mientras comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos—, mi hermano y tú… —alzó la mirada con un pequeño sonrojo adornando sus mejillas— ¡Porque mi hermano y tú ya son amigos!

— ¡Qué! –un grito más fuerte no pudo dar. La joven de ojos esmeralda se confundió un poco por la reacción que tuvo su compañero de instituto— _¿Cómo es que ella sabe eso?_

— ¿Po-Por qué reaccionas así, Elliot? —preguntó nerviosa. ¿Habría dicho algo malo?- ¿A-acaso dije algo que no debía?

Elliot rápidamente se dio cuenta que esa reacción no había sido la más indicada, y menos porque ella no dijo nada que no fuera cierto. Tal vez la idea de que ahora el joven risueño y él eran, hasta un punto, amigos seguía sin entrarle bien a la cabeza, por lo que su cuerpo y mente aún reaccionaban como siempre.

La mirada que tenía Ada sobre él no era nada más que de miedo, pavor a haber dicho algo incorrecto, algo que hiciera que la tan agradable conversación que estaban teniendo se convirtiera en una discusión. Una que vendría sólo por parte del joven que tenía frente a ella.

A Elliot no le gustaba que ella, una joven tan alegre, inocente y risueña tuviera esa expresión, por raro que sonara. La situación para él empeoró cuando vió salir de los ojos de la joven una cuantas lágrimas.

— O-Oye, ¿por qué estás llorando? —le preguntó un poco confundido— N-No hay razón para llorar…

— E-Es sólo… —comenzó entre leves sollozos— Es sólo que seguramente ya dije algo que te molestó, algo que hará que te molestes conmigo y arruine éste agradable momento —respondió, y nuevamente volvió a sollozar.

El joven Nightray se quedó sin palabras, era su culpa después de todo el haber hecho pensar a la joven dama que había dicho algo que lo molestara.

Lentamente alzó su mano y, con sumo cuidado, removió las pocas lágrimas que se habían derramado de sus verdes ojos. Tal acto hizo que la joven alzara su mirada sorprendida.

— No hay necesidad de llorar —comenzó mientras evadía la mirada de la joven—. No estoy molesto; no puedo estarlo pues lo que has dicho es cierto, por más difícil que sea de creer —concluyó un tanto sonrojado mientras alejaba un poco su mano del rostro de la fémina—. La meta que tu hermano quiere alcanzar es algo que igual yo quiero; me he dado cuenta por mi mismo que la forma en la que los catalogaba a ustedes… era errónea —dijo, recordando el momento en que aceptó la amistad que el muchacho le ofrecía, una amistad que era sincera.

La rubia no pudo más que sonreír tiernamente; la actitud que estaba teniendo su tan impulsivo compañero no podía ser más que admirable y conmovedora. Tomó con delicadeza la mano que aún se encontraba en el aire cerca de ella y la posó sobre su mejilla.

El joven, de manera rápida, regresó su mirada a la mujer que sostenía ahora su mano junto con un enorme sonrojo acompañándolo.

— Gracias, Elliot… —agradeció con una bella sonrisa, la cual hizo que el joven Nightray no supiera que decir.

oOo

— ¡Oz, ya estoy cansada! —renegó la joven que aún seguía siendo jalada por el rubio— Además, tengo hambre.

— Vamos Alice, sólo nos queda revisar por aquí —le respondió sin verla.

Alice dejó salir un suspiro, estaba molesta… por eso odiaba a la hermana de su sirviente, ¡siempre le quitaba la atención que él tenía que darle por default al ella ser su ama!

La cadena comenzó a caminar con más pesadez, lo que hacía que Oz tuviera que jalar con un poco más de fuerza, pero ese acto lo único que provocó fue una ligera risa en el rubio; cielos, como adoraba los caprichos que hacía Alice, eran parte de su encanto, según él.

— Anda Alice, te prometo que si no está aquí regresaremos —comenzó Oz—. Y cuando lo hagamos le pediré a la Srita. Kate que le diga a los chefs que te cocinen la mejor carne de-… —el silencio repentino fue algo que sorprendió a Alice. ¿Qué pasó?

Además del repentino silencio, la caminata también se había detenido. Alice miró a Oz y pudo ver que su mirada mostraba asombro, sorpresa…

— Oye, ¿por qué te quedas callado? –le preguntó mientras se ponía a su lado. Viendo que el chico no le contestaba decidió dirigir su mirada hacia el mismo lugar que parecía hacerlo el rubio. Lo que ella vio no le causo ningún efecto. Extrañada, decide volver a preguntarle— ¿Tiene algo de malo?

El joven pareció reaccionar, pues su mirada comenzó a cambiar, el asombro se había ido. El agarre también comenzó a apretarse un poco más.

— ¿Qué si tiene algo de malo? —respondió Oz con otra pregunta.

— Sí, ¿qué tiene de extraño que estén tan cerca? —la simple palabra lo alteró más.

0o0o0o0

— Entonces, eso quiere decir —comenzó a hablar la joven, sin alejar la mano de él de su mejilla—, que tú y yo podemos… ¿ser amigos también?

La pregunta le vino un poco de sorpresa; aún estaba un poco estático por el contacto que estaba teniendo con la mejilla de ella, pero eso no le impidió darle una respuesta.

— Sí, creo que sí —dijo en un susurro.

Ada, al escuchar su respuesta, apretó un poco más la mano de él contra su mejilla, la cual ahora estaba adornada por un color rojo mucho más fuerte.

— Que alegría me da —le respondió sin dejar de verlo. Después de esa respuesta no hubo nada más que preguntar, ambos se quedaron completamente callados.

Repentinamente notaron la cercanía que había entre ellos, no supieron como terminaron así, pero no les importó. Lentamente, y sin darse cuenta, comenzaron a desaparecer ese ligero espacio que había entre ellos. La cercanía que ahora estaban teniendo les permitía sentir las levemente agitadas respiraciones del otro; estaban a punto de extinguir ese leve espacio que los separaba, cuando…

— ¡ELLIOT NIGHTRAY! ¡QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO! —fue el sorpresivo grito que escucharon los adolescentes que ya se encontraban separados.

— ¡He-Hermano! —dijo Ada, sorprendida y un tanto sonrojada— ¿Qué… estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó mientras veía cómo su hermano se acercaba junto con Alice a donde ellos se encontraban.

— Eso lo veremos después —le dijo seriamente con una mirada de pocos amigos, la cual estaba empezando a ser dirigida a Elliot.

— ¿Qué? —le pregunto secamente.

— ¡Estabas a punto de robarle la inocencia a mi hermana! —grito con ojos vidriosos. Ese comentario había logrado que la serenidad del joven Nightray comenzara a perturbarse. Pero no, no permitiría que los celos de un hermano sobreprotector lo vencieran— ¡Eres un pervertido! —tanto Ada como Elliot se quedaron con la boca abierta. Alice, ella no entendió bien por qué es que Oz le había dicho semejante tontería, ni que le importara tampoco.

Elliot Nightray estaba que iba a estallar, pero a pesar de esos insultos, no tenía planeado estallar como usualmente lo hacía; no se rebajaría al mismo nivel que ese chiquillo de ojos verdes que tenía ahora por amigo. No, él siempre se mantendría sereno a partir de ahora, como el buen noble que era…

— ¡Te prohíbo acercarte a mi hermana, Elliot! —siguió Oz— ¡Seremos amigos, pero eso no significa que dejaré que alejes de mi hermanita la inocencia que la representa! ¿Entendiste? —preguntó mientras se posicionaba frente a él.

Oh, oh, problema… la paciencia del Nightray estaba llegando a su límite.

— ¿Qué… dijiste, Oz Vessalius? —preguntó al momento en comenzaba a enfadarse.

— Lo que escuchaste, Elliot Nightray —le dijo de igual manera—, ¡pervertido!

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

— Considérate muerto, enano —y sin más, una nueva pelea comenzó. Parecía que algunas cosas iban a seguir como siempre.

— Hermano, Elliot, por favor deténganse —rogó Ada.

— No se esfuerce señorita —dijo una nueva voz, la cual hizo que tanto Alice como Ada voltearan.

— Leo —dijo la joven Vessalius.

— Esto es algo que, aunque incluso lleguen a ser buenos amigos, jamás desaparecerá.

Ada dudó un poco de las palabras que Leo le había dicho, pero después no le quedó más que reconocer que tenía razón; éstas peleas ya eran casi una rutina, por lo que sería imposible que desaparecieran por completo.

Sonrió rendida, y no le quedó más opción que ver cómo es que esos dos jóvenes peleaban entre sí cuales niños de cinco años.

— _Al menos puedo decir que la distancia entre nosotros se ha acortado_ —sonrió para sí misma mientras seguía viendo cómo es que esos dos no se cansaban de pelear.

— ¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO! —gritó el joven rubio.

— ¡YA CIERRA LA BOCA! —le contestó el otro.

Y así continuaron hasta que Leo y Ada decidieron separarlos, pues los sirvientes de la mansión Vessalius comenzaron a acercarse para ver el por qué de tanto escándalo. Ada finalmente reprendió a su hermano por su actitud después de que Elliot y Leo se fueran; no le molestaba que la celaran, pero tampoco podía dejar que su hermano ahuyentara a cuanto chico estuviese cerca de ella, y mucho menos a Elliot.

— _Lo siento hermano, pero no permitiré que nos vuelvas a alejar. Quiero que esa distancia… desaparezca por completo._

**FIN**

* * *

**Suki:** ¡Al fin! ¡Mi primer ElliotAda! Aunque parezca increíble, me tomo tiempo hacer esto, pues hubo un momento en que me quedé atascada. Siento mucho si hubo mucho OOC. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y también espero con mucha ansia sus comentarios.

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
